


Nights Like This

by SimplyAbsolute



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is still oblivious after everything, Catra just wants to be held, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I Had To Write Something With Them Being Cute, and that's all that matters, but it's okay because they still have each other, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAbsolute/pseuds/SimplyAbsolute
Summary: Would there be any better way to spend the night after saving the world, than being held by the one you love? Catra certainly wouldn’t have it any other way.**Contains season 5 spoilers**
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 648





	Nights Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my fluff contribution to the fandom post season 5 🤣 But seriously I hope you all enjoy this short one short I put together that I had to write because I literally can't stop thinking about them... and thank you @[fruits-andpeachies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsandpeachies) for being my beta for this!

That was it.

The war was over.

Etheria was healed.

And Catra was finally happy.

All of these were great things, sure, but what wasn’t great was Carta’s nonstop tossing and turning in her makeshift cot after she had laid down just over an hour ago. How was she supposed to get any sleep after helping save the world from being destroyed by an evil universal dictator, witnessing the woman who ‘took care of her’ die, and watching the one she loved most almost sacrifice herself for the greater good? Her mind raced helplessly with less thoughts, but the one thing that kept replying in her mind the most was that kiss with…

_Adora…_

She opened her eyes and looked around the tent to spot the blonde lying helplessly awake on her back as she stared up at the canopy of the tent. She looked as tired as Catra felt, though she was probably better at hiding her exhaustion than she was…though that was something that would quickly catch up to them eventually if they didn’t rest soon… like it had in the recent past.

Catra sighed as she sat up and continued to watch Adora’s chest rise and fall under the thin sheet over her, happy that the symbol of the failsafe was no longer there but confused about the concerned expression still plastered across her face. She looked as if she was contemplating something. Something that made her brow furrow and her lips set in a straight line. Whatever it was, Catra wanted to find out.

She made a move to get up but was startled when Melog perked up beside her and tilted her head with a mew. Catra let a small smile grace her face and reached out to give her companion a gentle pet on the head.

“I’m gonna go check on Adora, okay?” she whispered, to which she received another mew in response from her companion, but Melog seemed to understand her intentions. Well, that shouldn’t come as a shock to Catra since her companion was connected to her emotions… but she was still amazed that this creature understood her this well.

After peeling back her sheet as silently as she could, Catra stood and made her way to the other side of the tent where Adora lay, with Melog following closely behind her. She looked down at the blonde who had shifted her focus to her, and Catra couldn’t help but notice the soft expression she greeted her with. It was a far cry from her previous concerned and contemplative expression.

“Can’t sleep either?” Adora whispered.

“How could I?”

She sighed. “I know… it certainly was a crazy day…”

_That’s one way to put it._

“Yeah…” She broke her gaze from Adora to look down at the cot and then back into her eyes.

“Oh! Did you…did you want to want to lie down with me? I mean not _with_ me, just here…in my cot.”

Catra smiled. _I guess it’s going to take some time to work through that obliviousness._

“I would love to if that’s okay.”

“It’s fine!” Adora chirped a little too loudly for the quietness that was surrounding them.

But instead of poking fun at her enthusiasm Catra just shook her head affectionately as she watched Adora scoot over to the left side of the cot, leaving _just_ enough room for her to join her. And as soon as she was done Catra flopped onto her back and joined in on staring up at the tent canopy with Adora as Melog rested by their feet.

“I could practically hear your thoughts all the way over there though. So, what’s up?”

“Well, first of all… it’s not my fault that they put your cot all the way over there this time…” She sighed. “And secondly I was just thinking about the future…”

“Why the future? Everything’s fixed, and we already agreed with Glimmer and Bow that we would go help the other planets that _he_ destroyed now that you’re like super She-Ra now or whatever and can heal planets apparently.”

Adora laughed and Catra basked in it. “Super She-Ra?”

“That’s what I said.”

“I don’t know if I’d call myself that, but I certainly agree that we should be helping other planets like we talked about… but that’s not really what I was thinking when I said future…”

“What were you thinking about then?”

“Us.”

“Oh… what about us?”

“Just how it all doesn’t feel real somehow…”

“It’s plenty real princess, trust me.” She reached over and grabbed the blonde’s hand and Adora squeezed back.

They lay in comfortable silence, the only thing occupying Catra’s thoughts were the soft breaths Adora inhaled and exhaled beside her now… and she began to feel the weight of the day finally catching up with her.

After everything, she was absolutely exhausted…she just wished that Adora was closer to her…

And almost as if the other girl could read her thoughts, “So, what now?” she spoke up in a barely audible whisper.

“Uh…” Catra felt a blush spread across her cheeks. “Do you mean now _now_ or like now in the broader sense of things?”

Adora tilted her head towards her and smiled. “What do you want it to mean?”

 _Want…_ They had talked about that enough.

“Oh, you do _not_ get to pull that card.” Catra pulled her hand from hers and pushed on Adora’s face so that she was no longer looking at her. “Not after everything that has happened today.”

She giggled. “Okay, okay! Fine…” Adora looked back at her. “Can I hold you? That’s what I want.”

 _Gods yes…_ Catra thought as she felt her heart melt further, if that was even possible at this point.

“Please.” She breathed out.

And Adora gave her that _look_ again. That same look she had given her hours earlier when they were under the heart before they kissed. It was a look that Catra didn’t think she would ever get over, nor did she ever want to. Because she knew now that was a look that held nothing but love, and that love was something saved only for her.

Catra repositioned herself to lie on her left side as Adora turned on her right in order to snake a hand around Catra’s waist to pull her closer with a kiss atop her head. And when Catra was finally able to bury herself into Adora’s chest and breathe her in once more, she felt like she was finally where she was supposed to be. Home. In the arms of the girl that she loved, their legs intertwined together, pulled so close to one another that they were practically one, with Melog resting at their feet.

She couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life filled with nights like this…

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/simplyabsolute1) and/or [Tumblr](https://simplyabsolute.tumblr.com/)


End file.
